Theory of Everything/Transcript
(The movie begins with a black screen, Nate is seen opening his eyes. The screen is not black anymore. The camera zooms out to show that Nate is on a ship) *'Nate': The fuck..? *'???': The other human has been rescued. *'??? 2': He is mine to speak with now. (Reveals to be Zack with Forerunner youngling armory, blue eyes, andwears a Forerunner helmet without a visor) Nate, it is great to see you again. *'Nate': My God, Zack, you changed, who is that with you? *(The figure reveals himself to be Sakan with a Forerunner crown, red eyes, Arbiter armory shoulder pads, having a red stripe on his face similar to a scar, and wears a Forerunner cape) *'Sakan': Greatings Nate, I am Sakan, the supreme leader of the Redmark Empire. *'Nate': Redmark Empire? Wait, your a rabbid, right? *'Sakan': That's true, why asking that? *'Nate': Wel, it was obvious why you guys saved me. *'Sakan': We can explain later, right now, the rest of your comrades including your leaders are being prepared to go to Jupiter and that is where we are going. *'Nate': How long has it been?... *'Zack': One year. You're seventeen now. *'Sakan': Would you like a bit of history with the Redmark Empire? *'Nate': Of course, and Zack, are you 13 now? *'Zack': Nope, I am staying 12 forever. *'Nate': (sighs) I'll never understand how that works. *(Theory of Everything 2 by DJ Nate plays) *(Subtitle: Theory of Everything) *(Scene shows to Blackonark, an Empire Assault Carrier approaches to Blackonark, scene switches to the Black Arms fort) *'Jul': That can't be possible, we thought the human was gone. *'Black Doom': Turns out, about one Earth year ago, we seem to assumed he have died in the fall of the Burnstar 2.0, now this Earth year passed and Cortana transmit from one of our Assault Carriers to say he was alive. *'Jul': Well, as long he stays out of our way, we shall continue our best to conquer the universe. But first, we need to capture a human child who is once dead, but was resurrected on planet Jupiter. (Shows a hologram image of Zack) The human fleshing named Zack. *'Warden': How is that even possible, he was composed after we got to my inside portal of death. *'Lord Hater': He's right you know, it has to be impossible. *'Jul': Tell that to Nate's survival, after Zack's quick defeat, he was reborned as a Forerunner hybrid human , and he may not know when he may stay Forerunner, but while he is on Jupiter, he was currently in Redmark territory where he joins them. *'Emperor Awesome': But how are we suppose to capture him if he already bring his old friends from Earth? *'Jul': That is why I have a plan for an ambush. *(Scene switches to Earth as G.U.N soldiers were seen carrying boxes to a rocket) *'Sonic': Hey, what's going on? *'Rayman': Well duh, we are finally having a chance to go to Jupiter to see Zack and he also said he has an old friend. *'Ashley': It's been a year, I missed my baby so much. *'Sonic': Well, you won't miss him anymore. *(They went to the rocket as it blasts off to space, its parts detached, turning into a shuttle as it goes to Jupiter, the shuttle lands into the surface of Jupiter, it's doors were opened) *'Sonic': (Steps into Jupiter's ground) My God, I thought Jupiter would be different. *(They see two Big Grey Redmark Rabbids approaching) *'Big Grey Redmark Rabbid 1': We shall escourt you to your friends and our leader. *(With Nate, Zack, and Sakan) *'Nate': So, what are you going to do to me? How was Zack reborn? *'Sakan': For you see, after our resurrection chamber has been comepletely constructed, Zack was unexpdctly the first human to be reborn as a Forerunner human. And after he had met us, he was recruited by us so that he can help us dish out our revenge on the Empire just because we have failed to- *'Redmark Uggoy Minor': Sakan, the vistors have just arrived. *'Sakan': Bring them here. *(The gang showed up) *'Sonic': Nate? *'Ashley': Zack! (Hugs Zack) Oh my God. I missed you baby. *'Sonic': How the hell are you guys still alive!? *'Zack': I was already revi- *'Nate': Let me talk! I am not sure how they transport m in their ships, but I don't even know how they did it. *'Zack': We used Forerunner transportation to save your life. *'Sonic': But I don't understand is why are these guys helping us? *'Sakan': Well, here is the story, after our failure to defend the citadel that you just took down, ae have been exiled to this planet for us to die. But as a matter of fact, we haven't die, so we build our technology by using Forerunner machinery, just like how the Empire created their technology out of Forerunner. And most u up of us, we became a great group of inhabitants all over Jupiter. *'Shadow': How interesting. *'Sakan': And most importantly, one of the created of the greater good told us that praying for Hades is a big mistake so we worshipped the ceators of the grater good now. *'Calvin': If you haven't seem to turn bad anymore, how come you never join us in the first place.' *'Sakan': Because we feared that you might not trust us, since your have an ability to hate on the Empire. *(A Redmark Space Pirate appears) *'Redmark Space Pirte': Sir, Empire forces are planning to ambush us while they are approaching to Jupiter. *'Sakan': They must've been here to capture the Forerunner human! Get to your allies to fight the Empire forces in case they bring in some ground forces. *(The pirate nods and leaves) *'Sakan': Zack, the Empire have came to capture you, I should allow your friends to protect you, while we should fight the Empire forces! *'Sonic': We should do the best we can. *'Nate': Wait, what about me? Where am I supposed to go, I don't have any weapons! *'Sakan': I want you to initiate the defense turrents and incase they are Empire forces trying to engage you, use these weapons! (Give Nate some Redmark Empire weapons) *'Sonic': Guys! They're here! *'Sakan': Already!? (Sees mutiple Empire ships) *'Shadow': They're still alive!? Shit! *(Redmark air forces are attacking Oldborn and Newborn forces) *'Redmark Navisgator': We are already taking care of Empire air forces, but they are already brought their ground forces to attack. *(The gang starts shooting up the Empire forces) *'Silver': I think we got more problems. *(An Empire Kraken appears as it's legs were grabbing hold of ground platforms,) *'Nate': (shoots the Empire Kraken) The planet is being destroyed! *'Sakan': No, it's just that it can grow random platforms. *'Nate': Come on, where's Zack!? *'Sakan': Some inside one of the Redmark temples, hopefully, he is safe. *'Sonic': Both of you check on Zack while we fight the forces off! *'Nate': Of course! *(They checked on Zack to see he is fine) *'Nate': Zack, we need your help! *'Zack': But Nate, I can't get captured by Empire activity. *'Nate': Why not? What happened? *'Zack': Haven't you found out, they would capture me so they could take over our universe. *'Nate': Sakan, has Earth been destroyed? *'Sakan': Hopefully not, the Burnstar 2.0 has fallen after the Empire planning to compose Earth have failed. *'Nate': We need to do something while the rest fend off the Empire. *(A Storm Mgalekgolo approaches, heading straight to Zack) *'Sakan': It's a Mgalekgolo and he's approaching to us, but mostly to the Forerunner human! *(Nate pushes Zack out of the way, saving him, as Nate suddenly teleports) *(Sakan used a laser plunger as he kills the Mgalekgolo) *'Sakan': Where ever you are, take the Forerunner human to the most safest area where no other Empire forces could find him and capture him. Then, continue your best to not let him fall to the hands of Jul Mdama and his Empire forces. *(Back at Blackonark) *'Jul': Several other Empire air forces are still searching for the Forerunner human after the Nate human has escaped with him. *'Doom Eye': That is why we should use him as our own victory weapon. *'Jul': We should remember this, the Forerunner human could be a key for the Mantle from the mysterious Forerunner worl, Genesis. And ere is the quote that we shall not forget, the Mantle of Responsibility in the galaxy shelters all, but only the Forerunners are its masters. *(While with Zack and Nate, they are seen in a dark void of nothingness) *'Nate': Where are we...? *(A figure appears in front of them) *'Zack': I don't know who that was but, we got to get out of here! It could be one of the Empire forces. *'???': (echo) I'm on your side. I need to tell you something that could help your mission. *'Zack': (Confused) What do you mean? Who are you exactly? *'???': You'll find out soon enough. I need to introduce you to my...theory. *'Nate': Theory of what? *'???': Everything. *'Zack': (His eyes opened wide) Everything about the Forerunner? *'Nate': That's why he said everything! It means everything. *(Back at Jupiter, the Empire forces are leaving) *'Clark (Rabbid)': We have victory! *'Spider Rabbid': That could be our first victory for this battle. *'Sakan': Nothing can stop the worshipping of the greater good now. *'Sonic': But we don't even know where Nate and Zack went. *(With Nate and Zack) *'Nate': What do you mean by "theory of everything"? *'Zack': Has it something to do with the Forerunner doings, or is it from the history of the Mantle of Responsibility? *'???': It is a matter of life or death. *'Zack': Matter of life or death? What are you talking about? *'???': If you succeed, you will be rewarded. The Empire will be destroyed for good. However, if you fail, you will bring the world with you into a pit of slavery, and you will be mocked and ridiculed. *'Zack': Well, what am I suppose to do? *'???': The Empire has a longer history than most people think. *(Back at Blackonark) *'Jul': I figure out the location of the Forerunner human, he's at a void where it might be possible to be found. *'Black Doom': It seems someone else is there. Category:Transcripts